Stan of the House
"Stan of the House" is the first episode of the first season of Dog with a Blog. It is the first episode of the series overall. It first aired on Disney Channel on October 12, 2012. It was written by Michael B. Kaplan and directed by Neal Israel. Synopsis After adopting a dog hoping it will bring the family together, Tyler, Avery, and Chloe discover that the dog has the ability to talk. The children agree that his ability must be kept a secret. Cast Main Cast *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Blake Michael as Tyler James *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Kuma as Stan Guest Cast *Audrey Whitby as Sabrina *Harvey Guillen as Glenn *Michael Boucher as Owner #1 *Christopher Birt as Owner #2 International Premieres *October 12, 2012 (Canada) *December 21, 2012 (UK and Ireland) *January 7, 2013 (Russia) *January 8, 2013 (France) *February 18, 2013 (Israel) *March 15, 2013 (Italy) *March 22, 2013 (Spain and Portugal) *March 23, 2013 (Latin America and Poland) *March 24, 2013 (Turkey) *March 25, 2013 (Australia) *April 6, 2013 (Bulgaria and Romania) *April 8, 2013 (Germany) *April 13, 2013 (Scandinavia, Hungary, and Czech Republic) *May 25, 2013 (Greece) *July 6, 2013 (Japan) Trivia *This episode was filmed during the first week in November, 2011. *This episode became available for purchase on October 2, 2012 on iTunes. The episode was also available for a free download on iTunes for about a month. *Stan introduces the characters in this episode; Avery as a psycho about rules, Tyler being a smooth playa, Chloe being an okay psychologist kid, but sometimes is in weird situations, Bennett being a goofball, and Ellen being a cat person. It also included Glenn, but he introduced with this exact quote "Some guy named Glenn, don't really know him, moving on.." in a quick style. *The ending of this episode, where Bennett films Stan say "I love you", is a reference to the popular YouTube video Husky Dog Talking - " I love you ". *Homeschool Musical is a reference to the Disney film High School Musical. *The episode title is a pun on the expression "man of the house". *This is a preview episode. *This episode aired in Canada the same day in the USA. *The first promo aired about a month before this episode. Quotes *'Tyler:' We're gonna have to break some more rules? Are you with us? *'Avery:' Let's do this! *breaks off part of a bulletin board and slaps it on the ground.* *'Tyler:' I said some ''rules. Not just like random rules! *'Avery:' Oh sorry. I'm new at this. ---- *'Ellen:' Especially you Avery, we expect more from you. *'Tyler:' What, you don't you expect more from me? *'Bennett': All I'm hoping out of you is a haircut. ---- *'Stan: Give me the stinking food! I'm drooling a pool over here! *'''Avery: Did he just...talk?! *'Stan:' Think fast and cover quickly! Uh, no ... I mean woof. *'Tyler: '*Stares in disbelief.* He did it again! *'Stan: '''No, I didn't. I just said, woof. *''Time passes for a long tim''e *'Stan:' Really? Still processing? ---- *'Ellen:' Hot poodles? Bennett, we are not getting another dog! *'Stan:''' I'm gonna have to put a bell on her! Gallery Transcript 101 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2012 Episodes